M26: Dirty Dancing Mafia Day 4
__TOC__ Votes *President Eden accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1568720&postcount=712 *Rufferto accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1568727&postcount=714 *gahitsu accuses Rufferto http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1568790&postcount=720 *botticus accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1569804&postcount=776 *Gerad accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1570244&postcount=806 *Taeryn accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1570411&postcount=812 *Brickroad accuses President Eden http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1570773&postcount=827 *vaterite accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1571221&postcount=849 *JFink accuses gahitsu http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1571282&postcount=856 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1571298&postcount=862 spineshark (6) President Eden Rufferto botticus Gerad Taeryn vaterite Rufferto (1) gahitsu President Eden (1) Brickroad gahitsu (1) JFink spineshark is lynched and revealed to be a Fink. Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1568686&postcount=709 Solitayre eyed himself in the mirror in his room. He was riding high off his victory last night, and was all set to bring the heat (and dance his socks off) tonight. Nothing today ruined his mood, not the terrible slop they called pasta at lunch, not the fact that he had to spend half babysitting his little sister, not even the fact that it was raining out, and he was lacking an umbrella. Tonight was going to be his night. Solitayre admired how he looked in the mirror once again in his collared shirt and jeans, and - once he was confident his parents would have fallen asleep by now, creeped out of the room and tip-toed towards the front door of his parents cabin in the dark. The rain peppered the building with an irregular beat. He was just about to lay his hand on the door knob when a lamp in the common area turned on. Solitayre turned to see his parents in their pajaymas and robes, with a cross look on their face. "Where do you think you're going mister?" his mom said in a voice that was teething with anger. "I just - you see... there's this this person I met here and, I was just stepping out for an hour. A few minutes! I-I-I'm coming right back and..." His father rose from his seat, walked briskly over, and grabbed Solitayre roughly by the arm. "Tell me about it, loverboy." His father snarled. A half-hour later, outside in the rain, the Hip Kids ran towards the barn covering their heads from the rain with whatever was handy. The rain meant that tonights dancing would be sans footwear - and sans Solitayre. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=1571298&postcount=862 That evening, spineshark spent it moping in the corner. He had been taking abuse from Umby and Eden all night; many wondered why he hadn't gotten fed up like Red Hedgehog had done, and left. Instead, spineshark stewed, nursing a brewski (Kylie had manged to sneak some in). The only time he had touched the dance floor was to walk over to refresh his drink. So it came as a surprise to Umby when just about as he was going to bust out his well-regarded cha-cha, he felt an arm grab his shoulder, and then a fist grab his chin. Umby hit the floor, and twisted around to see Gerad and Taeryn restraining a furiously drunk spineshark. "Yeah, yeuh got me!" spineshark slurred. "I'm the ashhole who ratted on Sholiyare. How do yeuh like shme now?" His final act of defiance was to spit at Umby, as his restrainers dragged him away and tossed him out of the barn. Umby got a hand up from Eden, and rubbed his throbbing chin. He was in a bit of shock; he had never been in a fight in his life, and though he wasn't sure he could call this one, knowing he was right about spineshark didn't make him feel good. * * * Outside in the rain, spinespark lumbered slowly back towards his cabin. The rain was quickly soaking his clothes, but in his inebriation it was the least of his concerns. He didn't get too far when a voice called out behind him. "HEY!" Lazily, spineshark turned around, and was cleanly clocked by a clenched fist. He fell unconscious to the ground. Umby shook his hand - it was the first punch he'd ever thrown after all - but he felt pretty satisfied that he'd won it. Sort of. Notable Events On the humorous side: vaterite reveals that Bleck, who was modkilled for not posting at all Day 1, did post once in their steady chat afterwards. His post was simply "AH CHRIST F***". He never posted in the chat again.